Tres
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Angelina tiene una noticia para sus Alicia y Katie. Fic dedicado a Roxy Scamander. ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Tres**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic ha sido escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Dedicado a: Roxy Scamander (Espero que te guste :D)**

* * *

—¿Estás segura?

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza como un eco mientras que los ojos preocupados de Alicia la examinaban. A su lado, muy callada, Katie sólo escuchaba y hasta parecía intentar hacer el menor ruido al respirar, como si eso pudiera perturbar aún más la atmósfera de por sí incómoda que se había creado entre las tres.

Intentando ganar algo de tiempo se miró las manos, un gesto completamente ajeno a ella y que sólo logró intensificar más el escrutinio del que era objeto por parte de sus amigas. ¿Qué podía decirles? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y sabía perfectamente que su silencio era de por sí una respuesta.

Estaban solas en su casa, pasando una tarde que se suponía sería amena, con las típicas charlas de chicas que solían tener cuando estaban en Hogwarts, juntas en la sala común de Gryffindor o en los vestidores después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Debía ser divertido otra vez, debían alegrarse de la noticia que les acababa de dar.

En cambio, la hacían dudar.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! –estalló Alicia, pero eso no la hizo levantar la mirada. —Al menos ten la decencia de mirarnos y mandarnos a la mierda.

Katie hizo un sonido que parecía una risa contenida y que intentó disimular con una tos bastante fingida. Alicia y Angelina la miraron levantando una ceja con escepticismo, lo que la obligó a aclararse la garganta.

—Lo siento. —Sus mejillas se habían encendido un poco, haciéndola parecer una chiquilla otra vez. Angelina rodó los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo el ambiente un poco más relajado. Alicia volvió su vista hacia ella, taladrándola con la mirada como llevaba haciéndolo desde que les había dado la noticia.

Se casaba.

Con George Weasley.

Se casaba con George Weasley.

—Las habría mandado a la mierda si tuviera la certeza de que con eso me dejarán en paz —les dijo, levantándose del cómodo sofá para caminar hasta la ventana. El día estaba tan claro y soleado que casi hería la vista. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego suspiró. —Sé que parece una locura.

—¿Parece? —La voz de Alicia tenía un dejo de molestia que la hizo fruncir el ceño. —Angelina, parecía una locura cuando empezaste a salir con él, pero casarte… —Se giró para mirar a su amiga, que parecía no encontrar palabras para expresar su disgusto. —…Casarte es, bueno… Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, ¿qué es lo quieres decir?

—Es George.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¡George! ¡El hermano gemelo de Fred!

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante la mención de fallecido ex novio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, el mismo que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba. Bajó la mirada nuevamente, incapaz de seguir enfrentando a su amiga.

Alicia no dijo nada más, seguramente sintiéndose culpable por recordarle a Fred. La escuchó dar un par de pasos hacia ella y luego arrepentirse y sentarse en el sofá nuevamente. ¿Qué podía decirle que ella no supiera ya? La discusión que ahora tenía con sus amigas la había tenido también con sus padres. Sabía también, porque no era ninguna tonta, de que casi todos los que la veían junto a George pensaban lo mismo.

 _«No es sano»_ , le había dicho su madre. Veía la misma sentencia en los ojos de todos los que la miraban.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ella había amado a Fred, sí. Lo había querido tanto como se puede querer a un novio de juventud que, además, es tu amigo. La forma en la que la hacía reír, sus bromas y su forma de ser de "sólo se vive una vez" habrían cautivado a cualquiera.

Pero Fred ya no estaba y eso era algo que siempre le causaría dolor. Un dolor que la había llevado a acercarse a George porque compartían el mismo sentimiento y, porque si había alguien que había perdido a su alma gemela, casi literalmente, ése era él.

Y así había descubierto un lado que no conocía de su amigo. Ese lado en el que no todo eran bromas, en el que había ternura, tristeza, miedos y una especie de sabiduría —sí, era consciente de que esa palabra no se ajustaba del todo para alguien como el gemelo Weasley— que había adquirido con la experiencia. George era diversión y alegría, pero tenía un lado mucho menos brillante y lleno de claroscuros que había aprendido a querer porque sólo se lo había mostrado a ella. Había llegado a conocerlo muchísimo más de lo que había conocido a su hermano.

George y Fred no eran lo mismo. No a sus ojos.

—Ehh… ¿Angelina?

La voz insegura de Katie la regresó a la realidad casi de golpe. La vio intercambiando miradas extrañas con Alicia, como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Arrugó el ceño, molesta.

—¿Qué? —les espetó. Estaba cansada de que la juzgaran sin saber nada. ¿Se sentía culpable? Sí, a veces, pero muy dentro tenía la certeza de que Fred no se habría opuesto y que, incluso, lo aprobaba desde donde sea que estuviera.

—Uhmm… —Katie se removió incómoda en su asiento, todavía mirándola con extrañeza y algo más que no supo distinguir. —Hace tiempo que no te veía hacer eso.

—¿Eh? —No entendía nada.

Alicia asintió a lo dicho por la menor, también mirándola de forma rara. —Creo que no la veía hacerlo desde que la nombraron capitana del equipo de Quidditch, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo a Katie, ignorando completamente a una confundida Angelina que empezaba a enfurecerse.

—Sí —respondió su otra amiga, haciendo énfasis con un movimiento de cabeza —, fue aquella vez en que Umbridge casi desbarata nuestro equipo. Maldita arpía.

—¡Argh! Cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de buscarla y lanzarle un par de maldiciones a esa—

—¡¿Puedo saber de qué rayos están hablando?!

Alicia y Katie voltearon a verla, algo asustadas. Angelina simplemente entornó los ojos, harta de todo. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con sus amigas?

—Estábamos hablando de Umbridge y—

—¡Sé que estaban hablando de Umbridge! —la interrumpió Angelina, pero luego se quedó callada un momento, intentando calmarse para no gritar. —Lo que quiero saber es qué hice ahora que no hacía desde hace tiempo.

Sus dos invitadas volvieron a compartir miradas, como si supieran un chiste privado. Eso sólo la puso de peor humor.

Las echaría de su casa.

Y no volvería a hablar con ellas jamás.

Bueno, quizás después de muchos años, cuando ambas le hubiesen rogado lo suficiente.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Decir en voz alta lo que, según tú, sólo está pasando por tu cabeza.

Angelina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido, así que la volvió a cerrar. Alicia y Katie la miraban ahora con un gesto divertido. ¿Acababan de decirle que pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

—Quieren decir que… —se aclaró la garganta, intentando formular la pregunta-… ¿Quieren decir que escucharon todo lo de Fred y George? —Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron casi al instante, rubor que se intensificó al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigas.

—Y lo de echarnos de tu casa y no hablarnos hasta que te supliquemos, sí —contestó Alicia.

—No se me da bien suplicar, por cierto —agregó Katie, soltando una risita que se convirtió en carcajada cuando Angelina se desplomó en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza.

—¿En serio hago estas cosas? —Su voz sonaba apagada porque seguía tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Y si lo había hecho frente a George alguna vez? Sacudió la cabeza, deseando internamente que un dragón apareciera y se la tragara.

—No lo haces todo el tiempo —le dijo Alicia, sentándose a su lado. Todavía podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —, sólo cuando estás bajo mucho estrés.

—Es como si tu cerebro y tu boca se conectaran sin permiso.

—La verdad es que es muy gracioso. —Alicia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Katie se unía a ellas en el sofá.

Angelina alzó la cabeza para fulminarlas con la mirada. No era divertido para nada. Sin embargo, las expresiones pícaras de ambas la obligaron a devolverles la sonrisa con algo de resignación.

—Entonces, ¿lo amas? —preguntó Alicia.

Angelina pudo ver la nota de preocupación en sus ojos y sintió una oleada de afecto por ella y por Katie, quien otra vez parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer ruido. Una sonrisa más grande apareció en sus labios antes de responder.

—Sí, lo amo.

Katie suspiró y Alicia soltó un «¡vaya!» Las tres se miraron un rato y luego rieron. Era un momento como los de antaño, cuando las tres eran mucho más jóvenes, ingenuas y sin preocupaciones. Antes de la guerra, de la muerte y del dolor. Era un momento que querían atesorar junto a todos los que tenían juntas.

—Serán mis damas de honor.

—¡No!

* * *

 _¡Y aquí está la primera parte de tu regalo! ¡Tadaaaa!_

 _Okay, me pondré seria. Espero, de verdad espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado, Roxy. la verdad es que me pusiste en un predicamento con tus peticiones, simplemente porque no lograba inspirarme con ninguna. Entonces, releyendo algunas cosas en un blog de fans hace un tiempo, leí lo que dijo Rowling sobre la relación entre George y Angelina (todavía me queda la duda de si en verdad lo dijo o no). "Nunca será una relación sana", o algo así. Y bueno, me salió esto, porque creo que Angelina debió tener algunos conflictos interiores y que muchas personas debieron creer que ella veía a George como un reemplazo de Fred o algo así._

 _Me pareció una buena oportunidad para retratar el lazo de amistad con Alicia y Katie, así como el tipo de relación de las tres, al menos según yo xD._

 _Y con esto, sólo me queda decirte que disfruté mucho escribirlo y que todavía queda un capítulo más ;) Otra vez, espero que lo disfrutes y no me tires tomatazos. Además, una disculpa por el retraso._

 _Besos,_

 _Carmen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic ha sido escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Dedicado a: Roxy Scamander. Aquí va la segunda y última parte :D**

* * *

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corta.

Estaba aterrada.

Se llevó la mano al pecho e intentó tranquilizar su respiración, pero le era imposible. Estaba por sufrir un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido.

—Tranquilízate. No pasa. Todo saldrá bien.

Llevaba todo el día repitiéndose lo mismo, aunque no había dado muy buenos resultados. Su mente era un caos y su cuerpo parecía estar cerca de un colapso nervioso. Se dijo que debió haber aceptado el té tranquilizante de aspecto sospechoso que Luna le había le ofrecido.

Revolviendo en sus manos un arrugado pañuelo con el que intentaba secar el sudor de sus manos, Angelina se acercó al espejo por enésima vez desde que se había puesto el vestido de novia.

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada entre asustada y mortificada. Incluso podría decir que estaba un poco pálida y eso ya le parecía ridículo. ¿Qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo? No lo sabía con certeza, aunque el hecho de que hubiese más de cien personas esperando por la ceremonia había disparado sus nervios y su pulso a una velocidad alarmante.

Era algo bastante patético, la verdad. Ella no le temía a las multitudes —todos esos años en Hogwarts jugando al Quidditch la habían curtido—, pero esta vez era diferente. ¿Y si tropezaba y caía? ¿Y si olvidaba lo que debía decir? ¿Y si el vestido se rompía y quedaba con el culo al aire frente a los invitados? Seguramente George se reiría de eso durante toda su vida.

La idea no le hacía ninguna gracia, claro.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando espantar los pensamientos absurdos que la asaltaban. Todo iba a salir bien. Siempre era así, ¿no?

—Pero si parece que has visto al mismo Voldemort —La voz de Alicia sonó detrás de ella, provocándole un respingo. Su amiga se acercó hasta ella hasta que su imagen se reflejó en el espejo.

—¿Has visto a toda esa gente? ¿De dónde han salido?

—Te casas con un Weasley, ¿qué esperabas?

—Quizás menos invitados —le respondió, arrugando más el pañuelo entre sus manos—. Además, no todos son Weasley.

—No, no todos —concordó Alicia. Llevaba una túnica larga y de un rosa pálido que la hacía ver como una adolescente —, pero ellos solos podrían fundar su propio país de pelirrojos.

—¿Con una comadreja como símbolo nacional?

—Deberías darle la idea a George —Alicia rió y la codeó un poco, haciéndola sonreír también.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a una sonrojada Katie. La muchacha se apoyó en una pared y fulminó con la mirada a Angelina, que sólo atinó a alzar las cejas sin entender qué le ocurría.

—¿Por qué tenías que obligarnos a hacer esto?

—Porque son mis amigas —respondió la morena, rodando los ojos al escuchar el mismo berrinche que Katie había armado cada día desde que empezaron a preparar la boda. Secretamente, le causaba mucha gracia verla tan fastidiada.

—En el contrato de amistad no decía nada sobre vestirnos de rosa —espetó la menor, acercándose con pasos fuertes —. ¿Sabes a cuántos tipos he tenido que esquivar mientras venía hacia acá? ¡Diez! ¡Diez hombres a los que no conozco de nada y que se acercan mirándome como si fuera un maldito bistec!

—Claro, porque compararte con un dulce postre de fresa no pegaría para nada con tu personalidad —dijo Alicia, mirándola con diversión. Katie simplemente le dedicó una mirada furiosa, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las viejas sillas de la habitación que era de Ginny y que les servía como cuartel de preparación para ir a la guerra.

O boda, era lo mismo.

—Seguramente no te importaría si fuese Oliver el que te mirara así —comentó Angelina, arreglando un poco su cabello. En realidad, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero los nervios la estaban matando y necesitaba mantener ocupada hasta que le tocara salir.

Katie se sonrojó y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y la cerró, no sin antes dar una suave patada a Alicia, que estaba cerca de ella.

—¡Auch! —La agredida miró indignada a su amiga mientras se sobaba la pierna —¿Y yo qué te hice?

—Nada, pero no puedo pegarle a ella porque se va a casar —dijo Katie, encogiéndose de hombros. Alicia sólo la miró con resentimiento mientras Angelina soltó una carcajada.

—Oye, ya va a ser hora —Katie miraba su reloj y Alicia la imitó. El corazón de Angelina dio un vuelco —. No te asustes, nos encargaremos de que no caigas.

—Y si llegas a caer, nos encargaremos de capturar el momento para la posteridad —Alicia le sonrió y se ganó otro golpe, esta vez de parte de Angelina.

Podía escuchar las voces y risas que llegaban del jardín, donde habían armado una enorme carpa dorada para la ocasión. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y nuevamente sentía que se le hacía difícil respirar. Tendría que salir ahí, ante toda esa gente y su familia, a darle el sí a George.

Pensar en George la tranquilizó un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

—Mujer, es tu boda, no una ejecución.

Alicia la miraba con una ceja alzada y Katie tenía aquella expresión de curiosidad que la hacía lucir como una niña pequeña. Angelina suspiró y asintió, relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

Dio un par de pasos y salió de la habitación seguida por sus amigas. Iban en silencio detrás de ella. Escuchar sus pasos la hacían sentir un poco más valiente.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de la Madriguera, sin embargo, la valentía fue siendo reemplazada por un temor casi irracional que la paralizó justo en el umbral. Las voces se escuchaban más y más fuerte y casi podía visualizar en su cabeza todas las miradas que aquellas personas le dirigirían.

Quizás debió aceptar la sugerencia de George de escapar a algún sitio y casarse sólo en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos. Unas cuatro o cinco personas. Nada más.

¿Era ya muy tarde para cancelar la boda?

—Hey —el susurro de Alicia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla y la encontró a su lado, sonriéndole, esta vez sin una pizca de sarcasmo o burla. A su otro lado, la mano de Katie tomó la suya y la apretó, infundiéndole ánimos.

—Terminemos con esto.

Cruzó la puerta y caminó flanqueada por sus dos damas de honor. No podía ser de otra forma. Ellas eran sus amigas.

Sus cómplices.

Mientras caminaba, sentía que cada paso que daba la desestabilizaría y la haría caer de verdad. La música empezó a sonar y todas las personas presentes se pusieron de pie sin dejar de mirarla, poniéndola mucho más nerviosa de lo que había estado jamás. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que le explotaría en el pecho en cualquier momento.

Entonces lo vio.

George, elegantemente vestido, la esperaba al final del camino con aquella sonrisa traviesa que ella conocía muy bien. Era la sonrisa que la derretía y la hacía volar como una adolescente.

Sonrió ella también y ya no fue consciente de nada más. Ni de la música, de los invitados, ni de las risas discretas de Alicia y Katie.

—No saliste huyendo —le dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegó hasta él. Había tomado su mano con una gentileza que casi la hizo sentir una dama.

—No lo hice.

—Poco faltó —susurró Katie mientras la ceremonia empezaba.

Y Angelina sonrió aún más, porque sabía que si hubiese querido huir, habría tenido ayuda.

* * *

 _No sé si lo leíste o no, pero mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la última parte. He tenido acceso limitado a internet y un chorro de trabajo que no me ha dejado hacer mucho y me ha tenido de aquí para allá. Pero aquí está, porque no iba a dejarlo incompleto._

 _Espero que te guste este final y toda la historia en general._

 _Besos,_

 _Carmen._


End file.
